Harrier
For a Cold War variant, see 'Hawker Siddeley Harrier VTOL Jumpjet'' The AV-8B Harrier Jumpjet is the world's first VTOL combat aircraft developed by the United Kingdom and the United States, currently replaced by the '''F-35 Lightning II, along with many next combat VTOL aircraft but still in active reservist service today. Harriers are currently being utilised by the following factions: * United States Task Forces - Currently has normal and winter special variants in service, currently in reservist action, replaced by the F-35 Lightning * Company of Liberty - Stealth equipped special operations variants, can blend in with cloudy skies and night time scenery. United States Air Force "Jumpjet ready to fly." - Harrier Pilots - First developed in the 60s, currently built as a second generation, the AV-8B Harrier Jumpjet 'has been in active service since it was the first VTOL Aircraft built by the United Kingdom. The Harrier served as a VTOL Fighter since the 'Cold War throughout to future battles today, where they saw more action such as the infamous First Eurasian Conflict, right now the AV-8B Harrier is being used by United States Army and along with Company of Liberty forces using a special version, capable of using stealth technology, Harriers are currently replaced by the F-35 Lightning II after its introduction in 2017. Development History To be added... Variants Throughout the timeline of production for the AV-8B Harrier Jumpjet, there have been variants utilised by the USA and Allied Nations forces; the VTOL fighter itself is still active in various parts of the USA's task forces and even within the Company of Liberty airborne command. Winter Operations Special Harrier "Disguised as the snow, cold like a wolf, thought as a myth, thats what piloting a Winter Harrier is all about." - Winter Harrier Pilot on lunch - Many believe that the Winter Harrier is only just a myth, but the first sightings of these versions of the Harrier first shown up out of the Snow in China in a co-operative objective to search the area for GLA forces as part of their clean-up operation to find any remaining Global Liberation Army bases across China and several parts of the Middle East. Preperations to replace Winter Harriers with a winter operational version of the F-35 Lightning II began after 2023, but due to terrorist threats and a civil war begining to spawl across South America and attacks in the North, Harriers plus its winter variants remained in service until the problem is sorted. Company Covert-Operations Harrier "Hidden in the clouds." - Spec-Commando Force Harrier Pilot - Used by the Special Commando Forces for dealing with enemy forces coming out of the skies as a threat noted down by Prince Kassad's forces, the Global Liberation Resistance has seen these mostly utilising stealth technology imported from the United States; the rare Covert-Ops Harrier jumpjet have been used since the Company of Liberty's founding to assist in dealing with enemy personnel, without giving off their position whilst stealthed, they can transmit co-ordinates to bases, ground forces and aircraft. Whilst being a rare type of Harrier in history, they have been known to be inspirations of various types of VTOL aircraft built for various purposes in the world today, covert-ops Harriers are accessed with clearance from General Julius Jackson when a firefight between him and enemy forces break out; these Harriers come equipped with additional technology, making them a modernized version of the family since their introduction. Behind the Scenes * The Harrier is based off its real-life counterpart, with variants which will be used by various forces in the USA along with a version for the Company of Liberty. * All-thou looking outdated after their introduction of the AV-8B in the 1980's, the Harrier Jumpjet is a tribute to the plane itself from the United States and United Kingdom. * Harriers will also be one of many VTOL Aircraft which will be available ingame, along with Eurasia's sets of aircraft utilising VTOL Technology. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin